


Against You

by passerea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cramped Space, Cupboard Sex, F/M, Losing Control, a bit of claude and dimitri bashing for bonding etc, apprehensive, inexperienced both of them, somewhat dirty talking Hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passerea/pseuds/passerea
Summary: Edelgard gets stuck in a cupboard with Hubert, and their boundaries come tumbling down. This occurs before the timeskip, but all the characters are 18.





	Against You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This piece is horribly cliche in its premise, but I hope you all find it entertaining regardless!

“Wh-what?!” Edelgard cried out as the cupboard door shut behind her, quite of its own accord. She turned around and beat the door. “Wh-who shut the door?”  
  
“Lady Edelgard?” Hubert, Edelgard’s vassal, called out from behind her. She yelped, and in the pitch darkness she couldn’t see him as she turned around. She shot out her hand, and it hit Hubert’s chest, her arm still bent considerably. “Uff, that’s me.”  
  
“Hubert?! What are you doing in here?”  
  
“I got stuck in here when I tried to find my notes from class,” he admitted, sounding sheepish. “The door shut right behind me.”  
  
“Same here,” Edelgard responded, leaning against the door. “Have you tried opening the door?”  
  
“I was, but I jumped back in surprise.”  
  
“How much space is in here?” Edelgard asked, testing the width of the cupboard with her arms.  
  
“My head’s right against the top, and I’m hitting all the walls aside from the door.”  
  
Edelgard’s hands proved that yes, this cupboard was quite small. She realised if it wasn’t for Hubert backed up against the wall, he’d be right against her. The thought made a blush rise to her cheeks, and she shook it off. This was Hubert she was stuck with, not some riffraff from the Alliance or something like that. But it was the fact that she was stuck with Hubert that made her so embarrassed, she thought to herself. She took a step away from the door, and found herself against him, his body warm.  
  
“In any case, we should try and get the attention of a passing student,” Edelgard noted.  
  
“I quite agree,” Hubert said. She could imagine Hubert with his one-arm-in-front, one-arm-behind pose, except his arms were clearly stuck on either side of him. She could feel them against her shoulders, and the instinctual bringing forward of them, before he remembered that she was right in front of him. “What should we do in the meantime?”

“Try and find something to open the door with?”

“Excellent idea.” Hubert raised an arm to the shelf Edelgard realised was above his head, but immediately she heard a thump as a book came crashing down. “Hmm.”  
  
“Please be careful, Hubert.”  
  
“Of course, I swear there's a dictionary around here somewhere…” At that moment, Edelgard felt the floor below her give way, and within seconds she was somehow on the ground and Hubert’s heavy form was above her. “Curses, I forgot there was a shelf on the bottom… and it feels as if it’s fallen through.”  
  
“Ouch… that hurt,” she complained half heartedly, realising that they were in a rather awkward position. She clearly fell with her knees bent, and her tailbone ached from hitting the floor. However, Hubert had ended up between her bent knees, head next to her head, and arms against her body. She had no idea where his legs where, aside from feeling a bump against her stomach that was too high to be a kneecap–  
  
“My apologies, Lady Edelgard,” he said concernedly. “I think…” He huffed, as he tried to get up. “I think we’re stuck.”  
  
“You don’t say,” Edelgard replied, noticing she could barely move.  
  
“My legs seem to be bent against the wall, and I think we broke the shelf. That might be where your… body is?”  
  
Edelgard couldn’t see, but she could imagine the blush overtaking his face. “I imagine so, I’m just not sure how it broke…”  
  
“I was… on my tiptoes.”  
  
“Heh,” Edelgard chuckled before she realised her rather intimidating vassal was indeed right on top of her. “Accidents do happen, Hubert.”  
  
“Yes… I suppose they do,” he breathed, and then Edelgard realised his breath was hot on her face. Her cheeks burned, and she could feel that bump against her… growing? She suddenly realised what it was, and felt an immediate rush of concern and strange arousal growing in her stomach. She wondered if he knew, but brushed it off as she realised there were slightly more pressing matters… figuratively, anyway.  
  
“Do you know if anyone stores their books in here besides us?”  
  
“Well…” Hubert hummed, and right by her ear it felt positively warm and tingle-inducing. “Caspar leaves his in here, and I know Petra leaves her coats in here on the hangers… but I don’t feel any.”  
  
“We’ll need to listen out for anyone coming then,” Edelgard said, knowing full well all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. Hubert shifted above her, and she felt his bulge rubbing against her stomach.  
  
“Of course.” He paused, and added, “do you mind if I move downwards?” Edelgard blushed, and Hubert paused, realising how it sounded (Edelgard imagined, anyway). “I mean… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, with my body in your face.”  
  
“Y-yes,” Edelgard stammered, worried about the startings of her arousal, “that’s alright. Whatever makes you most comfortable.”  
  
Hubert shifted downwards, and the minute she could sense his breath on her face, his erection rested on her privates. She sighed, and Hubert groaned quietly. They both went quiet the minute they heard each other, with Edelgard’s heart feeling as if it paused a few beats upon recognising he was feeling the same as her. It was quiet, and then Hubert shifted his legs, inadvertently rubbing against her. She bit her lip, trying to stifle the sigh that came up, and she could momentarily sense his hesitation.  
  
"So... what were you doing coming by here?" Hubert asked a bit awkwardly, trying to make sure she didn't notice his erection.  
  
"I was hoping to study up for our exams," she admitted.  
  
"They're... weeks away though."  
  
"I know... I just hoped that I'd be able to get some more study in."  
  
Hubert "hmpf"ed, amused, and said, "you really want to become a formidable opponent, don't you?"

"Yes, and I won't get there by cloud-watching, like some other lords in the castle."

"I'm sure Dimitri spends most of his time indoors, actually," Hubert joked.

"I was meaning Claude. I have no idea what he does besides joking around, and that's fine by me, if I ever have to face him."

"He's a schemer though," Hubert noted.

"Yes, but scheming won't help you on the sharp edge of my axe."

"True, true." Hubert chuckled, and a thump sounded from the edge of the cupboard. "Goddess, my legs..."

"Are you alright?" Edelgard asked concernedly.

"Yes... just... this cupboard is tiny." He shuffled again, and his erection rubbed against her stomach more, sending shock waves down her body. "Goddess..." he hissed softly.

“Make yourself comfortable,” she whispered softly. She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination, but his face seemed to feel a lot closer to hers. As he shifted, his hand rested on her upper arm, and for a moment she swore she felt his bulge throb through his breeches. Her arousal felt as if it was going to make her burst, and she debated whether to move herself. The silence in the air felt thick as their stilted conversation halted, and she wanted to break it as Hubert moved himself lower, but stopped. She wasn’t certain if his legs were comfortable at all, given the small space, or whether he could feel the dampness starting to exude from Edelgard’s body through her uniform and wanted to… oh, by the Goddess, the thought of Hubert being aroused by being so close to her made her want to rub herself against his manhood.

"I don't know how comfortable I'm going to get," he said, voice surprisingly gruff.

"Is it that small?"

"You're short." His hand drew little circles on her arm, as he spoke. "You're fine."

"Are you... meaning to rub my arm?" Edelgard felt more and more turned on, as his breath brushed across her face.

"Oh... my apologies," he said, drawing back.

"No... it's fine. I just... wondered." Hubert put his hand back on, a bit closer to her breast. She wasn't sure if he could see, but liked the feeling of knowing his fingers were one stretch away from her mounds. She vaguely remembered a time when they did a training battle together, and he accidentally hit her breasts with his spells. He had mumbled an apology, but couldn't stop looking at the slightly charred fabric on her breast, and it made Edelgard feel concerned at the time. Now, it only served to intensify her feelings. His breath felt heavy, and she could feel him probing her arm, if that was an appropriate term. He rubbed around the circumference, and back, and repeated this as her breaths quickened. She wasn't sure if he noticed, but whenever he got close to her breast her breath would hitch, and he'd stop. Surely he knew what lay just beyond...

"Nobody's coming past," Hubert noted, breaking the silence. His hand was going around the back of her arm, and his fingertips grazed her back. She sighed involuntarily, and Hubert's hands stayed there.

"Should we... try and call out for a while?" Edelgard knew that was the last thing she wanted to do because of her arousal, but remembered Hubert's legs were still in an awkward position.

"I don't think it would be effective in such a... hardly visited corridor." She could hear Hubert's hesitation, and realised he didn't want to leave either. Interesting...

His hands went back around, and this time his fingers brushed her breast. Her breaths felt heavier, and he pulled back, only to go back again in a circle pattern like before. She knew that he knew, and wondered if she should say anything. The sensation of a hand that wasn't her own however implored her to let him explore, hoping that he would touch her even more forwardly.

"Are your legs comfortable?" Edelgard said, surprisingly nervously. Her inexperience gave away her arousal, and she heard Hubert inhale swiftly.

"I... might move in a bit... they aren't too bad." That was Hubert, stoic to the end. The circles he was drawing started to overlap more with her breast, and Edelgard's lips parted.

"Please do make yourself comfortable," she said breathily. Hubert took that as his cue to shift downwards, and as his crotch became level with hers she realised his breaths were on top of her lips. Could she... kiss him?

"Is that alright... Lady Edelgard?" Her title made her feel even more aroused, knowing the expectations of what her and Hubert should be doing. He surely knew that his pulsing erection was directly on top of her aching mound... surely...

"Yes, that's excellen- I mean... so long as you're comfortable." His hand then traversed across her arm, onto her breast, and it lay there. Edelgard blushed, and Hubert seemed to breathe harder. His hand slowly caressed her, and then gently squeezed her breast as if it was a fruit at a summer market. She could feel her privates secreting, body aching.

"Is... this alright?" His voice was apprehensive, nervous, terrified.

"Yes..." Edelgard sighed. "Yes..." His other hand found itself in her hair. Their faces were so close, and Edelgard sighed as he reached for the buttons on her blouse. She knew she was wearing layers, but... even knowing her neck would be exposed to him felt dangerous and arousing. Her hand slid across his back, and the other she used to guide his hand from her hair, and onto her other breast. She knew her nipples were hard, and that if he felt carefully he'd feel them beneath her bindings, but oh... the sensation... His other hand massaged her breast, and she gently sighed, enjoying the feeling. His erection was massive now, right against her, and she needed to feel him against her. Somehow. Cautiously she rocked her hips, minutely to start, and then in broad circles. Hubert hissed, and his hands found their way onto her hips. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he started grinding into her mound, and she gasped as his movements got rougher. Her breasts ached, and she felt the primal urge to... fuck. As horrible as the word felt, it described her need perfectly.

“Hu- Hubert…” She paid no heed to decency, groaning as she felt his hard cock against her, rubbing her clit through her pants.

He sighed, and she could feel him reciprocating, deeply and hungrily.  
  
“Lady Edelgard… your body feels… oh…”  
  
She could understand his pauses. She’d never had anything other than her hand rubbing against her, and the feeling of a hard erection was unlike anything she’d ever felt. She wondered if Hubert ever touched himself, and admonished herself, before remembering they were dry-humping and she could likely ask him once they were done. The thought of Hubert doing that though… it filled her with sensations down her body. What did his manhood look like? Did he think of… her?  
  
“Hubert… this feels… oh…” One of his hands slipped into her hair, and she moved her head up to kiss him. The slight sliver of light under the door, mostly covered by them both, provided no assistance as to where his lips were, but her nose found his, and her lips followed suit. Her arms embraced him, and as they made out in an inexperienced frenzy she could feel him growing evermore against her. His hand was strong, pulling her into him, and she wrapped a leg around his hips as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Goddess, she needed him.  
  
The feeling was exquisite. He tasted of tea and biscuits, but his scent drove her mad. It was musky, manly, and unlike anything else she’d ever smelled. His tongue felt so slippery, but knowing that he was grunting on occasion as she rubbed herself against him made it feel all sorts of erotic. His hands were roughly grabbing at her, desperate for something that he couldn't articulate through words but through his hungry lips and burning manhood.  
  
They parted, and Hubert’s hands immediately went downwards. “Lady Edelgard-”  
  
“Edelgard is fine,” Edelgard interrupted, horny and eager for him to touch her.  
  
“E… Edelgard… if I may, may I please pleasure you further?”  
  
The words made Edelgard’s body burn, from head to toe. “Please…” Her voice sounded deep, more aroused than before, and it elicited a groan from Hubert. She could hear his breeches sliding down his legs, and then his underwear (which seemed woefully inefficient at hiding his arousal, Edelgard thought), until a fleshy head rubbed against her mound. She took her pants and pulled them down, realising they couldn’t go down terribly far considering the space they were in. She awkwardly kicked at them, and nearly stopped as Hubert’s palm pressed against her underwear, sodden and wet.  
  
“Oh, Edelgard…” Hubert’s voice sounded as if he was telling her off, but the husky note in it gave away his arousal.  
  
“It’s… it’s not as if I can keep myself proper when you’re on top of me in such a state…”  
  
“You’re so wet…”  
  
Edelgard finally had her shorts off, and Hubert’s breath felt heavy on her face as she leaned in to kiss him, one hand running through his hair.  
  
“Please…” she gasped as they parted, feeling his fingers slip beneath the waistband of her soiled underwear. “Please touch me…”  
  
“It would be an honour,” Hubert said, his hand rubbing up and down her slit. He found her entrance, and probed it as Edelgard reached down and found his other hand.  
  
“Rub that… that part…” she whispered as she brought his long fingers onto her clitoris.  
  
“Your clitoris?” Hubert nearly laughed, but as Edelgard moaned once he rubbed it, he thought better of it. “Of course.”  
  
Edelgard could feel his fingers rub it in small circles, and she sighed. “Just… oh… like that…” The pleasure flooded through her senses, and he laughed.  
  
“Like this?” He pushed a little bit harder, and slipped a finger into her. “Like this?”  
  
“Yes…” Edelgard hissed. “Just like that.”  
  
“Just like that…” He found a rhythm, and Edelgard could feel his manhood starting to rub against her thigh. The sensation made her gasp, and he hummed. “Your pussy’s so warm…”  
  
“My…” Edelgard felt a wave of heat wash over her. “Of course it is, you’ve been pleasuring me…”  
  
“I want to make you come all over my finger, darling Edelgard,” Hubert whispered into her ear. His fingers sped up their assault on her clit, and he sighed as she whimpered. “Or better yet…”  
  
“I… please keep going, Hubert…” Edelgard gasped. Her hips bucked as Hubert’s fingers began to rub her clitoris deeply. “I want… oh…”  
  
She realistically knew it was her arousal driving her need to make love, to copulate, to… fuck… but she felt nervous. This was her childhood friend, her stoic protector, and she didn’t want to compromise that. The fluid leaking from his manhood however crowded her brain with a lustful fog, making her brain seize up. She recognised it from her nights spent with her hand down her underclothes, but it felt so different with Hubert. So much more potent…  
  
“Lady- I mean, Edelgard, please say the word and I’ll do what you ask.” His voice dripped with need, and she could tell he was desperate to enter her, to make love to her, to make her squeal as she did on those lonely nights, mouth against her pillows and legs tightened around her hand.

“Please… fuck me...” The minute she said it, Hubert immediately pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slipped in, but his hands were pulling Edelgard’s underwear aside and pressing his swollen head against her soaked slit. His fingers continued their massaging of her clit, and Edelgard could feel herself on the verge of an orgasm. They parted lips, and Hubert rubbed himself up and down her labia.  
  
“I don’t know how long I’ll last,” Hubert said in an uncharacteristically nervous fashion, and Edelgard’s heart burned.  
  
“I’m close… it’s okay… is this your… first time?”  
  
“Well, L- Edelgard, have you seen me with any woman?”  
  
“Besides me?”  
  
“You know what I mean.” His head started to descend into her body, and his fingers feverishly rubbed against her clit. “Come… with me… please...”  
  
Hubert slipped in easily, due to her wetness, and they both groaned as they entered. Hubert’s fingers were fast, and their hips started to bump in an awkward but effective pattern. Edelgard didn’t hold back the more-than-quiet moans escaping her mouth, and Hubert’s body thrust against hers energetically.  
  
“Edelgard… your body feels… divine…”  
  
“Hubert, please, please, please…” They thrusted for a while, both aching with arousal, and gasped as their bodies tried to comprehend the sensations they were feeling. She could feel the fog coming, the start of her orgasm, as his shaft rubbed against her insides. Her hands met his on her clit, and he kissed her, both of them sweating and aroused. Her fingers moved around quickly, and as his rubbed her frantically, it made her back arch and legs spasm. “I’m about to… please… please… oh my Goddess, Hubert, I’m going to… aaah!”  
  
Her body froze, and then the pleasure of her orgasm overtook her brain. A loud squeal seemed to escape from her mouth, somewhere far away from her, and a very masculine moan sounded from Hubert above her. Her legs were moving frantically, and she was aware Hubert was screwing her like an animal, fingers attacking her clit and making her soar even higher. It was fast, hard, and it only served to take her orgasm to new peaks.  
  
“Come for me, Edelgard, come for me…” Hubert groaned, seeing his liege in such pleasure. “Squeeze your luscious pussy around me… ohhhh… yessss…”  
  
“Are you going to come?” She asked in a faraway tone, not quite sober from her orgasm, hips bouncing against his.  
  
“I’m… nearly there…” He sighed, and Edelgard groaned as his hands ceased their ministrations on her body and grabbed her hips.  
  
They thrust, and bumped against the walls of the wooden cupboard, their situation forgotten. They both cried out, and soon Hubert hissed as his cock throbbed and ejaculate burned into Edelgard’s body.  
  
“Oh… that’s it Hubert… come on…”  
  
“Edelgard… oh Goddess…” He pulled out, and Edelgard leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met, and Edelgard felt the afterglow of both of their orgasms settle on them as their arms wrapped around each other. They were sweaty, and Edelgard could feel his come dripping out of her. She felt dirty, and so good for it. She wondered how Hubert's manhood must look, slick with her ejaculate and red from the blood flow. How she longed to see and feel Hubert’s naked body against hers, in a bed together (this cupboard was far too small), like this for the rest of her life... maybe it was her arousal talking, but she wanted him so badly.  
  
Their lips parted, and Edelgard noticed how beautiful his face looked in the light… wait. Light?!  
  
She shot up, and saw Byleth, jaw agape, staring at the pair. Hubert turned around, and immediately his relaxed demeanor disappeared.  
  
“Professor!” He said sharply, and Byleth looked at him with shock. “We got stuck in the cupboard, nothing untoward has been happening!”  
  
“I told you all not to use that cupboard,” Byleth said crossly. “The door’s broken, and so is the bottom shelf, by the looks of it.”  
  
Edelgard looked down, only to notice she wasn’t quite robed. She immediately leaped out of the cupboard, rolled around onto the floor only to realise her shorts were in the cupboard, and as Hubert passed them to her she gave Byleth a cross look.  
  
“You. Saw. Nothing.”  
  
“As you say,” Byleth said, really not wanting to get involved in his student’s affairs. Well, not these sorts of affairs, anyway.  
  
“Swear on your life,” Hubert said, breeches not quite up his leg as he stumbled out of the cupboard.  
  
“I swear. Just… please shout next time for someone to get you out?”  
  
“We will,” Edelgard said, holding up a hand to silence Hubert. “Please, leave us.”  
  
Byleth nodded, and walked off.  
  
“Edie,” Hubert said, moving closer to her once he was fully dressed, “was this… a one time thing?”  
  
“I…” Edelgard stopped, smiled, and laughed. “Did you just call me Edie?”  
  
“Uh-” Hubert turned a deep shade of red, and Edelgard laughed.  
  
“It won’t be, if that’s alright with you.”  
  
“It most certainly is,” Hubert said with a smirk on his face. His hands slid to cup her buttocks, and slapped one of them playfully. Edelgard sighed, and he whispered in her ear, “shall I bid you good night in your quarters tonight?”  
  
“Please do,” Edelgard said with a smile. “And don’t worry with these,” she said, gesturing to his clothing.

“I won’t.” He stepped closer to her, and as she could see his face in the light, she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was chaste, in comparison to what occurred in the cupboard, but it left them both feeling slightly lightheaded. “See you at dinner?”  
  
“See you then.” Edelgard walked off, smiling back at Hubert, and as she wandered the corridors she thought of what she was planning for that night, and how she'd have to hold back from fucking his brains out during dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
